


Nobody Told Us It Would Be This Complicated

by SaraJaye



Series: Everybody Lives Timeline [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Happy Ending AU, Same-Sex Marriage, Stress, Wedding Planning, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Told Us It Would Be This Complicated

They just wanted to get married. Falling in love had been so easy, staying together had been so easy. So why was planning a wedding one of the most complicated, stressful things imaginable?

" _Aaaaaaaaah!_ " Kyouko sighed at the sound of her beloved screaming in frustration for the tenth time that day, followed by her head hitting the wall. Kyouko walked uo behind her and patted the mussed blue hair.

"Something wrong?"

"The airport just called, my parents' flight is delayed two hours and the dinner reservations are for seven and it's already two and they're not here!" The words left Sayaka in a rush. "And it just occurred to me, what if they don't even _want_ terriyaki? Dad's been trying to watch his weight lately, and Mom...she can be so picky. Ohhh, what made me think this was a good idea, we should just cancel and stay home and I can cook for us all!"

Kyouko pulled Sayaka into her arms, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"You really think cookin' a big dinner for nine people's the best thing t'do in your current state, honey?" She pressed a kiss to her forehead. " _Relax._ You're gonna give yourself gray hair with all this panic!" Sayaka gasped.

"I didn't think of _that!_ " Kyouko rolled her eyes.

"Sayaka, _stop._ Look, your folks'll get here in plenty of time, and the restaurant serves plenty of different things so your dad can eat light and your mom can eat what ahe likes. And we'll be home in plenty of time for Hitomi and Kajimou to get back to their kid."

"How did you-"

"I figured you'd bring that up sooner or later." Kyouko grinned. Sayaka relaxed a little, but her face was still tense.

"But the flowers...and our dresses, and the bridesmaids and the catering. We should at least-"

"Not to worry! Everything's-" Just then the phone rang, Kyouko picked it up and the florist was yammering some sort of apology, _we're all out of blue lilies, we're short on roses, we'll never possibly be able to cover the hall like you wanted, we're so sorry!_ As the color drained from Sayaka's face, Kyouko knew she didn't have to tell her.

"Great, now what are we gonna do for flowers?!" She buried her face in Kyouko's chest with a wail. "Ohhh, why does this have to be so hard?" And once more Kyouko was rubbing her back and patting her hair until she calmed down.

"We've got a week left. Everything's gonna be fine."

 

" _ARGH!_ Why the hell haven't the caterers called yet?!" Three days left before the wedding, the dresses were in a perpetual state of "almost done", Madoka and Homura were hitting up every flower shop in town for help and the caterers had yet to respond to Kyouko's call about adding another tray of stuffed grape leaves to the order. Hitomi, four months into her second pregnancy, suddenly craved them at all times.

At least Sayaka was calmer than she'd been the last few days. Having her parents here seemed to help her out.

"I can speak to them, if you wish," Mami said. Just then, Homura walked in with a bundle in her arms- _tuxedos!_ At least _those_ were ahead of schedule. Kyouko sighed with relief, taking the bundle and setting it on the table.

"Please do," she muttered. "I wish Sayaka and her mom would get back from the hall already..."

They did, eventually, and this time it was Sayaka's turn to stroke Kyouko's hair and listen to her rant and rave. The stress was starting to get to everyone else; Homura was starting to regret getting involved at all despite Madoka's best efforts to convince her it was a good thing, Kajimou's set was arguing about what key to play the music in, and Hitomi was so self-conscious now that she was showing, she kept talking about letting Madoka take her place as maid of honor, much to Sayaka's concern.

"Maybe we should just elope," Kyouko sighed.

 

The night before the wedding, everything somehow fell into place. The caterers did indeed provide another tray of stuffed grape leaves, the girls managed to gather all the flowers they needed, the band finally agreed on the right key, and the dresses arrived in perfect condition. Best of all for Sayaka, Hitomi had re-accepted her position as maid of honor; Mami had been more than glad to let the dress out a little in the waist.

And then came the moment Sayaka walked towards her, clad in sparkling white and smiling brightly. Her hand clasped Kyouko's, they looked into each other's eyes and they knew it was worth every single moment of stress and craziness in the days before.

And everything in the days, weeks, months and years to follow for the rest of their lives.


End file.
